Seth and Leah: Brother and Sister
by Ms.K216
Summary: If you want to read a sister and brother story about Leah and Seth Clearwater, you came to the right place. This is not and will never be romantic because that would be gross. Please give it a shot. This will most likely be a series of running one shots.
1. His Little Secret

**A/N: Hey guys, so I wanted to write a cute brother/sister story about Seth and Leah. It's funny almost none exist on fanfic… oh well. Now there's at least this collection of one shots. This is going to be a collection of Leah and Seth brother/sister stories. Read and Review please! **

**Leah POV:**

"I'm going out Leah." I heard my brother yell as he came in the front door after school.

"What? You just got home Seth. Where are you going?"

"For a run or something." That's when picked up on the hitch in his voice. Seth was upset. I came out of my room and stood in the hallway so I could see him. He looked like he wanted to cry.

"Is this about Mom and Dad again?" I asked. A few months after dad died my mom left us too. She wasn't dead, but she might as well be. She left seven months ago and hasn't talked to us since. She left a note on the table saying that I was in charge of everything and that I was to take care of Seth.

"Leave me alone Leah!" He turned fast and ran out the front door. I took off after him. It didn't take long for him to get away from me though.

"Seth!" God that kid could run.

...

I had been searching the woods for about an hour before I remembered that there was a spot he used to go to all the time when he was little. It was a longshot, but what could it hurt?

"Seth! Where are you? I just want to talk!" I yelled out for what seemed like the millionth time. He could be so stubborn sometimes. I jogged deeper into the woods, calling for him.

"Leah I said to leave me alone! Why did you have to follow me?"

"I didn't follow you. I just remembered you used to come here. Are you okay?" I sat down beside him.

"I'm fine!" The words weren't even out of his mouth before the tears started. I hadn't seen him cry since mom left, so I was kinda surprised.

"Seth... what's wrong?" I pulled him close to me and hugged him tight.

"Leah..." he sniffled, burying his head in my shoulder. I rubbed his back gently. I hated seeing my little brother so upset. I would make whoever did this to him pay. Dearly.

"What happened?"

"Sam and I got in a fight because I showed up late to patrol for Jake and I crossed onto his part of the land." I was confused, normally Sam wasn't all high and mighty about land, it was just there to split up the amount of patrolling each pack would have to do. Seth could take anything Sam threw at him anyway.

"I don't understand why you're crying though. You and Sam argue all the time about stupid stuff."

"He said that I was the reason that Dad died." Seth let out another sob. "And then he said if I wasn't such a bad kid Mom wouldn't have left." He covered his face in his hands, "Leah, he said that I was going to make you leave too!" I saw red.

"That no good son of a..." I took a breath, remembering what I needed to do.

"Seth. You didn't kill dad, he had a weak heart to begin with, and he was just getting over the flu. Mom left because she couldn't stand living in the place Dad lived. It's not your fault."

"Wh...what about you Leah?" He pulled away and looked at me with puffy, red eyes.

"Seth, you're my little brother. We might have arguments and get mad at each other, but I would never abandon you. Okay?" Seth nodded, finally calming down a little bit.

"Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for following me." He wiped away his tears and stood up, holding out his hand to help me up.

"What are sisters for?" I smiled.

"Do you think we could keep this between us? Jake would torture us if he found out about this." I smiled slightly, I knew what he was really asking for.

"I won't say a word." I knew that he wasn't worried about Jacob knowing that we had a little bonding moment,but that he just didn't want him to find out that he'd cried.

"We should start heading back I guess." He sighed.

"Hey... don't sound so bummed. I'm gonna go make Sam cry, won't that make you happy?" I teased him. I got a half smile from him.

"That sounds like something I don't wanna miss. You're a good sister Leah."

"I have my moments. You're a pretty good brother yourself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." I laughed. "Come on. Let's go find Sam."


	2. His Little Secret (part 2)

**A/N: This has been requested by most people who review... so I guess you can call the first one shot a two shot because I'm doing a part two. ANYWAY... R&R please!**

**Leah POV:**

"Sam!" I stormed onto the porch and slammed Sam's door wide open. Seth was following right behind me, he thought I was lying when I told him I'd make Sam pay for making him cry.

"Leah?! What the hell are you doing?! You can't just burst into other people's h-" I grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him up against the wall.

"Why did you tell my brother that he was the reason dad died? Or how about why did you tell him he made mom leave? Or even better, that _I _was going to leave him too? Do you really believe that I would do that to him?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam sputtered out, he'd obviously never seen me this angry.

"I'm not you Sam! I wouldn't love him and leave him just like that!"

"Leah... first of all that expression is usually meant in a more romantic version of love, and second, your stupid little brother overstepped his boundaries. I am a pack alpha... he needs to treat me with respect."

"Alpha?" I snorted. "You act more like an Omega." I heard Seth laugh a little and I smiled, loosening up ever so slightly on Sam.

"Omega? And what do you think makes you so special? You can't go around harassing an Alpha! You're nothing more than a lousy Beta" He tried to push me away, so I slammed him hard against the wall.

"You know what? This isn't even about an Alpha, Beta, or pack rank. It's about the pissed off older sister who's going to smash the lousy douchebag in the head for hurting her little brother!" Sam swallowed, his eyes going wide.

"Leah... you wouldn't really hurt me. Would you?" Sam squirmed, trying to get away. I thought of Seth and how he'd run away from me, how he cried over what Sam had done to him, how I promised him I'd make Sam pay.

"Oh, I would." I swung my fist at him hard, connecting with his jaw. I heard bone crunch and I swung again. Sam cried out in pain, actual tears escaping. I planted a few more blows to his jaw and then went for the big guns. I brought my knee up and watched as Sam sank to the floor, crying.

"You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" I backed up two steps and held my arms out to my sides, challenging him. He made no move to hit me. I turned toward Seth and smiled at him.

"Thanks Leah!" He hugged me, I hugged him back messing up his hair.

"Anything for you little brother."

"Leah!" Seth pulled away from me and pushed me out of the way. I turned around just in time to take a hit for me. I felt my anger boiling up to the point where I could no longer control it, and I phased. I tackled Sam and scratched at him until I felt a pull on my tail. I turned and looked, it was Seth, trying to pull me off of Sam.

"Leah, it's okay. Really... let's just go home."

"Yeah Leah! Go home!" Sam yelled and hit my nose hard. "And don't think I'm not telling Jacob about this!"

"Good! Tell Jake! I'll just have to tell him about how you hit Leah!" Seth shook his head and grabbed some of the fur by my shoulder. "Come on Leah. Let's go." Seth lead me out and phased.

"_Leah! That was so totally epic! I can't believe that you just did that! You were all like-"_

"_Yes, Seth. I know what I was all like... I was there."_

"_So you really meant it? Nobody messes with your little puppy brother?" _He walked into me, nudging me slightly.

"_My puppy what...? Seth... how hard did you get hit?" _I laughed, and nudged him back.

"_I saw it in a commercial... sorry..."_

"_It's all good little brother." _I wiggled my nose a little, it still hurt, but oh well. Apparently my 'puppy brother' was worth it.

"_Leah?"_

"_Yeah Seth?" _

"_Thanks for making Sam cry... I feel better now."_ And that was all I needed to hear to forget all about how much my nose hurt. As long as my little brother was okay, everything else would be too. We had each other's back no matter what, and I knew that would be the case for a long time.

**A/N: I hope this is what you were hoping for... I just couldn't see Sam crying because of something Leah would say to him. Let me know what you thought!**

**PS: In your reply *hint, hint* you can leave an idea for what you'd like future chapters to be about and I'll mention you in the A/N! **


	3. Special Chapter: Seth's Man-Journal

**A/N: Okay... so I really wanted to start a 'Seth's man-journal' type thing. So I wrote one and I posted it over two months ago and I literally got like 20 views (no faves, no alerts, no nothing) I don't want to continue writing something that nobody wants to read, but I do like this chapter and it could fit in with the 'brother and sister' theme so I'm just going to tack it on here. I hope you guys don't hate it. I'll post a real 'brother and sister' one shot soon.**

**Sorry for the long A/N... R&R at the end! Let me know what you think... I can take it! :)**

**Seth's POV**

I can't explain in words how I feel right now man-journal. I don't want anything to do with Leah right now. I feel to guilty about what I said to her. I'm the worst brother in the world and I know I'm taking out my anger on the wrong person. She didn't do anything! I mean, out of everyone involved, Leah is probably least responsible for what went down. It's all Quil and Embry's fault! If they weren't such stupid morons... Anyway, let's start at the beginning, hopefully all of this will make sense after I tell you what happened. Sometimes I think you're the only one who listens too me... pretty sad considering that you're only a stack of paper. ANYWAY... here we go.

...

"Leah, just letting you know that I'm going to Quil's for dinner." Embry was supposed to be bringing over a new videogame that he just got for his birthday.

"Alright, call if you need me. Don't forget I'm running patrol tonight." Blah, blah, blah... stop talking Leah.

"Okay, bye." I took off down the hall and ran to Quil's place and walked right in. Nobody bothered to knock on another wolf's door. (Which I think is a stupid idea man-journal! Stupid!)

"Hey Seth." Quil was in the kitchen with Embry.

"Try this... I don't know if it's cooked." Like an idiot I took a burger from Embry, and ate half of it in about one bite.

"Eww! This is friggen raw you idiot!" I threw the rest of it down on the table and the guys burst out laughing. For the record, I should've known that they wouldn't have tested a burger on me if they thought it was cooked... you know what! Shut up! It's still not my fault! Anyway... continuing...

"Whatever, we'll just order something then. Let's go start the game." Embry went in the other room and I followed with Quil. We started the game and we got about a half an hour into it before that rancid burger caught up with me. Just great... You know, I don't know why I record all this embarrassing stuff in here... if anyone ever found you man-journal... well... I don't even wanna think about it.

"I umm... don't feel so good guys..."

"Don't be a baby Seth... it was a joke, it's done now." Quil and Embry were absorbed in the game, and obviously didn't care if I died right there so I went up to the bathroom. I barely made it up there before I was throwing up into the toilet. Now I know why Leah's always on me about cooking my food the right way. When dad died and mom abandoned us I thought Leah was going to be cool, but she takes my safety way too seriously. So, yeah, there I was, my head dangling in the toilet bowl, I swear I stayed there for an hour before Quil found me. I couldn't move at all.

"Yo... Seth, what the hell is wrong with you man?" He nudged me with his foot.

"Quil... call... Leah." I took in a big breath, trying to ease my nausea, but I only made myself dizzy. Oh, God... I had food poisoning... great.

"Leah?! I don't wanna call your sister!"

"Quil!" I threw up again, and he got out his phone.

" 'Leah, this is Quil.' ... '*laughs* Oh yeah, caller ID. Gotta love it right?' " By now, Embry had come upstairs to see what was taking so long and he saw me.

"You're so stupid Seth!" He snatched the phone out of Quil's hand. " 'Leah? This is Embry, do you think you can come get Seth? I think he's sick. I don't think he can walk home alone either.'' ... 'We can't walk him home. We're busy!' ... 'No! Not because of my game! Come get your brother!' " Embry hung up and took Quil by the arm. "Let's go!" The two of them went back to the video game while I was passed out with my head on the toilet seat. I woke up again to Leah screaming, but I couldn't open my eyes. Maybe I was dreaming.

"Where is my brother!?" Leah screamed. She obviously wasn't happy with Quil or Embry.

"What the hell! MOVE!" Quil yelled. She must've been standing infront of the TV.

"Wait until Sam finds out! I called Jacob... he's probably talking to Sam right now!" I heard Leah stomping up the stairs. God, did she have to be so loud? She walked into the bathroom and kneeled beside me, I still couldn't open my eyes.

"Ooooooh." I groaned as Leah shook my shoulder.

"Seth? Seth, come on wake up." My eyelids fluttered open to Leah's face.

"Leah?" I asked, managing to peel my face off the toilet. Man-journal, be prepared, Quil and Embry are going to pay for letting me sleep on the toilet.

"Seth, I'm going to take you home... are you alright?" Judging by her expression, I looked like crap.

"I ate half a raw hamburger." Leah nodded in understanding, but she still probably thought I was a moron. I tried to stand up and ended up landing head-first into the bath tub.

"Let's get you home to your nice bed... come on." Leah picked me up and I cuddled into her. Shut up... it was a moment of weakness.

"M'kay Le-Le." I sighed and let my eyes close. I felt her carry me down the stairs and out the front door, the cool night air felt like a sigh of relief. I don't know how much time passed, but it seemed like seconds later when we were home, and Leah put me down on the porch swing.

"Seth... just gimme a sec, I gotta unlock the door." I leaned my head against the side of the house and groaned when Leah's phone rang.

" 'Hey Jake, this really isn't a good time' ... 'Well I'm glad Sam is working it out.' ... 'Look, I gotta go. My little brother needs me.' " She hung up and turned around just in time to see me throw up all over myself. Man-journal, I've never been so humiliated in all my life than in that moment, and to make matters worse... I started crying.

"I'm s-so, s-so, s-s-sorry Leah!" I managed to get out before throwing up again in my lap. It was disgusting, I was drenched in vomit, and I knew if I tried to get up I would only fall on my face because of how dizzy I was. Leah, scooped me up in her arms again and carried me up to the bathroom. Can you see where this is going? This was not going to be a pleasant ordeal.

"You're okay." Leah told me. I beg to differ. I was far from okay right then. "I'll be right back okay? I'm going to get you a towel and some dry clothes." She left, and I sighed. Thing is man-journal, I actually really do like when Leah takes care of me... if you tell her I'll burn you. While Leah was gone, I tried to get up and turn the water on, but I got dizzy before I even took the first step. There was no way I could do this by myself.

"L... Leah." I swallowed hard and forced myself to look at her. She laid a towel, and my clothes on the counter and handed me a bowl from the kitchen incase I needed to throw up again.

"Seth, you need to wash up." She went over to the bathtub and turned the water on for me. "Just yell for me when you're done and I'll help you get to your room okay?"

"I c-can't Leah." I coughed awkwardly, trying to hide the tears that threatened to spill down my face. I felt sick again, and I knew I needed her help, but this was way too much to ask of my sister.

"Seth..." She looked at me skeptically, and I knew she knew what I was asking her to do.

"I can't do it by myself." I closed my eyes as an embarrassed tear fell down my cheek.

"Hey..." I felt Leah's hand on my shoulder, she gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't cry. I'll help you if that's what you want." I opened my eyes and looked at her, giving her a nod. On an off note, I realize that I shouldn't have been so weirded out about this, but all the time's that Leah's seen me without clothes on where accidents. I really need to learn to check my surroundings before I phase back. Anyway, Leah catching me after a phase and her helping me take a bath are two totally different things.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..." I sniffled. Half of me hoped she'd say forget it, but I knew that wouldn't happen when she started untying my shoes for me. When I looked up at her, her face was as bright red as mine must've been.

"Seth... I'm so sorry." She pulled my shirt over my head, trying not to let the puke touch me.

"Me too." I answered. Neither of us said a word as she finished striping me down and put me in the tub. I buried my face in my hands, embarrassed beyond belief. "Thanks for helping me... you didn't have to do this."

"It's what I'm here for little brother." I could hear in her voice that she actually meant it. That made me feel a little bit better. I sat through the rest of my bath without complaint, I did throw up again though... good thing Leah had that bowl for me. "Okay, you're clean. Ready to get out?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She held out her arms for me to use as support while I stood up, the whole time she kept her gaze on my face out of respect for whatever dignity I had left. As she half lifted, half guided me out of the tub I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and running down the hall to the bathroom. The door swung open and revealed Jacob, Sam, Quil, and Embry. Man-journal... can I just say that I totally called the whole 'it's stupid to leave doors unlocked' idea?

"Don't you ever knock!?" I heard Leah scream. I was frozen. All at the same time Quil and Embry broke out into hysterical laughter, Jacob turned away from me out of pity, and Leah grabbed the towel off the counter and covered me with it.

"Here lies Seth's manhood... may it rest in peace." Quil said, choking on giggles, Embry only laughed harder.

"Leave the kid alone!" Jacob shook his head and I broke down into hysterics. I was mortified, and to make matters worse, I was still leaning on Leah for support.

"Aww the wittle baby... don't cry." Embry teased.

"Quil! Embry! You came here to apologize, not make him feel like an outcast in his own home! It's your fault that he's so sick that he couldn't even take a bath on his own!" Sam was getting mad now. Good. They deserved it for making me cry.

"I'm not apologizing to any little kid that needs Leah to help him shower." Quil was still laughing.

"You forgot the part about her seeing him naked Quil." Embry just had to keep it going. "Did you get a good look Leah?" He asked pulling at my towel. Leah pulled me away from him, but the damage was already done.

"I hate you Leah!" I backed away from her and ended up falling backwards into Jacob's arms. "I hate you!" I sceamed at her again as Jacob dragged me out.

"I'll take him to his room." Jacob told my sister. He scooped me up and brought me to my bed. "Wait here." He went through my dresser until he found a pair of boxers. "I'll be right back."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." I laid back in my bed, I regretted telling Leah I hated her already. Doesn't it suck when you know you're wrong the second after you did something?

"IF YOU'RE NOT A MEMBER OF MY PACK, GET THE HELL OUT!" Jacob screamed. Footsteps followed, thank God they were leaving. "They're gone Seth. I'm sorry about all this. Really..." Jacob came in and sat on the foot of my bed. Leah was nowhere to be found... and for some reason, it bothered me.

"I don't hate Leah!" I sniffled. "I don't! You have to believe me Jake!"

"It's okay, I believe you. Just calm down."

"Where did she go?"

"She phased and ran off... she'll get over it eventually." Man-journal, I'm an epic douche... all she was trying to do was help me. I was just embarrassed and needed to take it out on someone to take it out on. I was too weak to even try to phase and chase after her. I think I'm just going to go to sleep... hopefully I can apologize to Leah in the morning.

- Love Seth


End file.
